


【SD花流．生活系列之一】不是相爱吗？（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之一】不是相爱吗？（文：十甫）

我望着镜子眨了眨眼……圆圆大大的眼睛依然清亮，纯真（?）尚存……嘻！

咦！这是……我再眨了眨眼睛……鱼尾纹！

啊──！

“睛子！晴子！起来啦！化妆师来了，你还不快起来……〃听见妈妈气急败坏的敲门声，我唯有应道：“我起来了～〃

我，赤木睛子，今年28岁，在6个月前，决定在今天把自己嫁出去。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

在教堂的休息室，我百无聊赖地任我的两位伴娘摆佈着……

“你的头纱歪了，要小心点唷，别让掉下来，会不吉利的！”滕井细心地帮我扶正了罩在头上的累赘，唉!我不想要头纱的，我原本打算用花环的，那样才能衬托出我的“纯真”与“天使”美貌。可是，松井，我的另一个伴娘，说：“不行！你哭起来怪难看的，挂上头纱才能遮丑！哼！”

什么话嘛！但，我不怪她，也难怪她一副愤愤不平的样子，因为，我逼她当伴娘！

那时候，她说：“什么！我已当了三次伴娘了，第四次就受诅咒，嫁不了啦！我不干！”我死缠烂打，每天打电话烦她，每天寄百封email给她，每天晚上都准时到她家吃饭……后来，她终于扺受不了我的“超”友谊下，答应为我被诅咒。但是，我必须提供她一年美容院与健身院的费用……果然是人情“债”！

没有办法，谁叫我必须拥有两位伴娘，听着，是必须！

若不是为了那两个人……嗯！那对冤家……我何必那么辛苦？

嗯！那两个人……

 

  
“死流川枫！你跩什么！”樱木又因流川在篮球上大出风头而不爽，拼命指着在篮框下正闭目投球的流川叫嚣！

“嗖──”漂亮的空心球！

四周一片静寂！若不是亲眼看见流川闭上的双眼，还真不敢相信，这空心球的投手并没有集中他焦距……把球轻略于头，手腕轻轻送……“嗖”，又是一个空心球！

“死流川──唉呀！你！大姐头──”樱木抚着被彩子扇打的头，痛苦地喊了一声。

“你有完没完！每天只顾着对流川挑衅，你的基础练习还要不要做啊！你还想让湘北输球是不是！”彩子大声吼道！

“大姐头！你偏心啦！就只护着狐狸……”

啪！无情的扇子还是继续落在樱木的头上！

“樱木啊！你别气彩子姐，她也是为你好！你知道吗，你离开队伍已经有三个月了，必须将基础重新扎实呀！你没听彩子姐说吗？湘北队不能没有你呀！你的成长，关係到湘北的强大呀！”我对樱木微笑地说。

“哈！晴子，是吗？我真的那么重要吗？”樱木露出一口雪白牙齿，红着脸说。

“嗯，所以，要加油哦！”我对着傻呼呼的笑脸，开心地说道。

“晴子──快！快！给天才传球，我要练习小人物上篮！”

看着原本对我说话的樱木转身就投入练习中，我不禁从心中乐出来……咦！怎么突然打了一个冷颤？好像被射了冷箭似的？

我抬头四处张望，没有啊！篮框一端有樱木与其他队友的叫嚣声，另一端，只有流川单独地闭目投球。流川……你的世界，真的只有篮球吗？

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

我高二那一年，湘北在全国比赛中得第二名，虽然我们球队输了，但流川在那一年得到MVP。原以为流川因终于完成成为高中第一篮球员的心愿而到美国去，原以为樱木会因此更讨厌流川，原以为彩子姐毕业后我这个篮球部经理难独当一面……但什么都没有发生。流川仍每天准时到球场报到，樱木仍常常对着流川大呼小叫，“死狐狸！臭流川……”但他练球的时间比以前更长，还常常挑衅流川与他one on one！

结果，这对黄金搭挡创造了湘北的神话，完成了哥哥（大猩猩?）的心愿──称霸全国，在我们高中三那一年！MVP还是流川。

“呼！”终于要离开了吗？我擦了擦额头上的汗，望着刚刚举办过交接仪式的篮球场一片狼藉。唉！那班人，都不会自动自发地帮忙收拾……算了，我自己动手吧！

“晴子！快来呀！要放烟花啦！”只见前队长，樱木花道，站在体育场门边，向我大声喊道，并夸张地摆动双手，害怕我看不到似的。我对他笑了笑，突然童心大起，双手举在嘴边围成筒型，向他喊道：“你们玩去吧！我待会儿再来──别放完呀！要留给我！”

大大的笑容挂在嘴边，“我等你──”突然，他脸上一红，转身跑向黑暗。

真的很耀眼唷！那个笑容。自从当上了队长（彩子姐向前前队长宫城建议的，她说，要问题儿童受管，首先得让他管人。），樱木变得沉稳了，虽然脱线行为仍然不断，与流川的争锋相对、近距离大战并未减少……但他真的变沉稳了，尤其是他在球上与流川的配合，真让我感激上天“既生瑜，又生亮”，实在太好了。

我转过身，一对冷冷的眸子瞪着我，使我的笑容僵在脸上……

“嗨，流川，你不去放烟花吗？”笨蛋！你知道自己在说什么吗？

“……”

还是那对冷冷的眼睛。虽然，我渴望被这双眼睛牢牢瞪着已三年了，但却不是现在这样冷冷的目光。“流…川，你……有事找我吗？”我试图打破僵局。

“……”

仍然是那对冷眼。唉！算了……我这么告诉自己，然后向左边走三步，打算从流川身边走过直到他身后，靠在牆边的拖把。

与他擦身而过时，听到他，“喂！”

我停下脚步，转过头看向他，他没有转头，“……白痴…你喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢呀！”我坚定地回答他。

“……”

“……”什么嘛！快点说下一句啦！

“……”

“……”快点呀！1…2…3…4…5…

“…那…答应他吧……”

为什么？他的声音听起来，似乎……有点无奈…有点伤感。我决定了：

“不！我会拒绝！”

他突然转过身来，冷冷的眼睛似乎隐约有愤怒之火，并毫无掩饰地射在我的脸上。

“……”

“因为，为了流川枫！”我笑了笑。

“……”

他的眼睛似乎要燃烧起来……

唉！我不逗他了，这个别扭的流川，“因为，流川喜欢樱木呀！”

眼睛有一闪而过的错愕，随即平伏，“哼！”

真难得！我听到他承认的声音。

“流川！你要加油哦！”我笑着鼓励。

别以为我假假的，我可是真心地希望他们两个可以在一起唷！什么！迟纯？我怎么会呢？虽然高一的时候，不明白樱木与流川的关係为什么一直都很坏，不知道樱木为什么见了我总是脸红（好可爱），不明白流川为什么总是在樱木对我说话时，会主动引发樱木对他挑衅的源头。直到我在篮球队越来越称职时，直到我发现自己原来是那么精（打细算）明（目张胆地看着流川）时，我终于发现，流川的眼裡，并不只有篮球，还有……一个红头！

无论在场内场外，流川的眼光总是追随着樱木，若有意若无意！但，我知道，他是有意的！刚开始，我还以为是错觉，后来发现，原来是真的，流川……无论樱木在比赛中有失常表现，或在练习中有脱线行为，他总是第一个有反应的，或给樱木一个“哼！”，或给樱木一声叹气或一声“白痴！”，或更直接地给他一个拳头，再加一脚……

就好像那次，与山王工业的对决中，樱木因飞身救球而摔出场外，很激动人心，也很惨烈。向来一摔即起的樱木，竟然一动也不动地躺在原地，有好一阵子，正当大家呆了般地望着躺着的樱木，只有流川，以他最迅的行动，走到樱木处说：“干得好！你这个大白痴！”果然，樱木立刻恢復知觉地跳起来，回骂：“谁是大白痴！”……

高中二那一年，樱木差点因为横玉工业的大前锋加岸熊的故意犯规挑衅而上演殴打剧，还是流川及时阻止了樱木（对安西教练要求换樱木下场，嘿！当时，他面对着教练，说话的声音可大呢！至少，大得让某人立刻有反应，飞身向他扑来！），后来还助他报了吃亏之仇呢！（让樱木在对方头上灌篮！）……

流川对樱木的“另眼相待”，实在不胜枚举。他对樱木的细心、执着，令我感动，他喜欢樱木三年了（我想），我希望他的心意得到回报。虽然，这或许有点困难，毕竟我们的社会还不足以开放，人的思维还不足以开明，但这算什么呢？我相信，总有一天，所有人会明白，爱，是不分国际，不分阶级，不分年龄，不分性别的！我相信，流川是不会在乎他人的眼光，继续喜欢樱木的。我相信……

“白痴喜欢你。”

不！不是这样的，虽然樱木对我有好感，但我知道，樱木他……也……

“你误会了，他……他…其实……”我气急败坏地否定流川的看法，心情很紧张，我要告诉他，“樱木…他…他…也…”不行！很紧张，原来要向一个人戮破另一个人心里的秘密是那么的紧张，我觉得我的血液逆流，都逆向脑袋了……

“晴子！看！我为你抢到很多烟花！你快……”声音嘎然而止……啊！樱木！

“樱木…”我招呼了一声，他张开口想应一句，但却没有发出声音，望了流川一眼，再望我一眼，转身离去。

“樱木──”不是你想的那样……我拔腿想追上去，但是……

“白痴喜欢你。”流川也转身离去。

我呆在当场，我做了什么？？……我什么也没有做呀！这两个别扭的傢伙～这两个笨蛋！

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

流川没有再来球场。他也没有上学了。听说得到美国某大学的奖学金，要出国了！

樱木还是继续来打球，因为被保送上大学，所以不需要参加联考！

我在球场等着他们两个一齐出现的身影，但总是见到樱木孤单的身影。樱木孤单？是的，虽然他还是与学弟们嘻嘻哈哈的，还是“本天才怎样””本天才那样”……我知道，他心裡孤单得很。

我要为这两个别扭的傢伙做一些事情。

“樱木，流川要走了，他要到美国去了。”

“我知道。”很平静的声音……“哇哈哈！臭狐狸不敢与我?一高低，逃到外国去了……天才就是天才，不打都赢……哇哈哈”

“樱木…”他似乎很伤心呀！

“睛子──我…我…”脸红红地。

“嗯…”要怎么做呢？

“我……你…今晚有空吗？”

“对不起，我要为联考准备，要…多温习功课呀！”

“噢！是这样呀！那你快回去吧！”他边说边做着驱赶我的动作，我向他点了点头，走了。身后立刻响起了他的大嗓门：“铃木！你这种叫运球！天才一伸手就抄到了……再快点！…不是这样……”

我摇了摇头，樱木……流川……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“晴子！怎么那么迟！流川进了候机室了……”彩子埋怨道。

“路…上…塞车…”我喘着气说，再怎么努力跑，还是见不到流川一面，没有办法告诉他最想知道的秘密。唉！我不是没有试过拨电流川，但是，“对不起，我们没有这项服务。”接着，就是“嘟…嘟…”

“彩子姐，你有留下流川的外国联络吗？”

“流川他说到了再联络。”彩子耸耸肩。

“哦……咦！樱木呢？樱木有来吗？”

彩子摇了摇头。

唉！我决定了，我决定替流川守着樱木。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

三年后，某天晚上，在我家门口，“樱木！住手……”我连忙挡在洋平的身前，“别打他！”

樱木气呼呼地对着洋平吼：“为什么要隐瞒我！”

我扶起洋平，替他抹了嘴边的血丝，然后对樱木说：“不关洋平事，是我拜托他别告诉你的！”

“对不起……樱木…”洋平对樱木说。

“樱木，你听我说，你真正喜欢……不…你爱的不是我，你爱的是流川呀！”我缓缓地说。虽然，这番话或许会吓坏他，但我还是要他对自己的心意坦白。

“胡说！本天才喜欢狐狸……”他喘着气，眼睛开始没有焦距……果然，吓呆了。

“樱木！其实，你一直爱着流川呀，只是你不肯承认而己。”洋平慢慢走向樱木，在他面前站定，继续说：“这几年来，你无论在球场上，在生活上，你追逐的始终是流川的身影……连睡觉也喊‘死狐狸，别走呀！’，我听过很多次了……”

“碰”，洋平被头槌打倒在地。

“洋平！”我跑到洋平身边，扶起洋平，看着他隆起的额头，急得快哭了，“樱木！请你认清楚自己的真心，你爱的是流川呀！你们是相爱的呀！你们不是相爱的吗？你们是真的相爱的。请你好好想一想……”我抱着洋平哭了。

朦胧中，见樱木的手紧了又放，放了又紧，然后，不发一言，走了。

我知道，这三年来，你还是跟在我身边，但我知道，你以为我喜欢的是流川，所以想替他守着我，让我在他有一天归来时，还能继续喜欢他。但你不知道，我是故意留你在身边的，我要替他守着你。樱木，你才是流川最重要的人。而你，也该是时候承认，他，对你来说，也是最重要的人。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

  
“咦！樱木！早安~！”我推开门，就见到樱木双手插着裤袋，站在门口。

“早……晴子…”樱木一脸的不自然，张着的嘴吧仍然想说话……

“樱木！你对我说吧！”我微笑着鼓励。

“那个……我昨晚…已跟洋平道歉了。嗯…祝你们……我想…我想，那个……狐狸的……”脸好红，红得好像他头上发色！

“咦！你要什么呀！”我调皮地眨了眨眼。

“那个……那个…算了，我走了……”

“等一下，樱木！”他回头看向我，我扬了扬手中的纸条，笑道：“这个给你！”

他接过去，然后脸一红，望我一眼，便不好意思地拔足跑了。

哈！还是那么快。真不愧是国家队的“红头魔”。

我转身回到屋裡，拿起了电话，拨了一组号码。

“Hello, may I speak to Rukawa please?”

“……speaking.”

Bingo！

“流川，是我！晴子！樱木将要去找你了，你们自己好好努力加油啦！bye！”我不等流川回答（哼！也不知道他会不会有反应，管他，我省钱要紧），就重重挂上电话。

呼！三年了，我的任务总算圆满结束！

想当初接到流川的电话，真让我吓一跳，还以为他突然想起我的可爱，要告白呢！果然被我猜着了，他是为了樱木而打来的。

“……你说，白痴也……什么？”

“也喜欢你！”我大声说道。

“……”

“喂！听到吗？也喜欢你！但他自己并未察觉……”

“知道了。”

“那你几时向他表白？”

“……等我回来。”

“好，我帮你守着他！”

“……”

“好啦！bye bye！”

“喂……谢谢……”

咦！“等一下……不要谢我，不如给我一个承诺当谢礼吧！若有一天，我结婚时，请做我的伴娘！”

“…好！”

 

  
◆◆◆◆◆

 

“晴子！时间到了，要行礼了。”松井对我说道。

好！我依言站起了身，我慢慢走向爸爸，由他牵着我走向教堂大门。

大门一打开，我就见到教堂彼端站着的两个高个儿，红、黑相衬的头发，分外夺目。这两个人，是我的伴郎伴娘，唉！为了他们，我特地请了两位朋友作“假伴娘”（对不起啦，滕井、松井），也陪上了一年免费美容、健身的费用，真不划算！哼！一定要向老公讨回。

我望着同样站在彼端的较矮身影，不由从心中发出璨烂的笑容。

当婚姻进行曲响起时，我被爸爸领到矮个儿的手中，看着他温柔的笑容，我心中泛起幸福的感觉。

管他黑发、红发、流川、樱木……

洋平，一个像海般胸襟的你，才是我幸福的选择。

 

(本文于2003年2月13日02:25:14在“N2”首次发表)


End file.
